<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy anniversary by adida17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384308">Happy anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adida17/pseuds/adida17'>adida17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ghouls, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Prostate Massage, Vibrators, just some tlc for my gob, mutfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adida17/pseuds/adida17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a special night for Ada and Gob, so she decides to try something new to show her love how much she loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gob/Female Lone Wanderer, Gob/Lone Wanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is a little snip from a series about my lone wanderer Ada and her favorite ghoul. I wrote this instead of working on the third chapter oops. I really hope you liked it, and if you did, I hope to see you on my other work too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This evening was a special one. It could be considered an anniversary; exactly one year has passed from the first time Gob had let her touch him.<br/>She was very proud of the man who sits next to her on the sofa, "He has changed so much" she thought happily. Since he took the reins of the saloon after Moriarty's death he had changed into something more, no longer just a man who was scared of his own shadow, who flinched from touch afraid that it could hurt him. He really had blossomed, and so had their relationship<br/>She really had put some thoughts into this evening, trying to make it as relaxing and as special as she could. Since he was slightly dozing off on the couch she clearly nailed the first part <br/>"Gobbie, honey?" she asked in a soft voice gently caressing his scarred cheek "You wanna go upstairs?" to that he only answered with a mumble <br/>"You know..." she said, her hand lowering from his cheek tracing his collarbone over his shirt and stopping near his heart, drawing little circles with her index finger "I wanted this evening to be special..." she trailed off, now looking at him in the eyes "... so I prepared a little surprise for you"<br/>"I thought the dinner was the surprise...?" asked Gob with a yawn, hugging her shoulders and tugging her closer to him so that he could rest his head over hers <br/>With a sly grin she turned and straddled his legs "Well, dinner was... part of it. But the real surprise is upstairs." She said grinding her hips on his, hinting at the kind of surprise that was waiting for him.<br/>Gob let out a shaky breath and looked at the stair trying to avoid her gaze, knowing for sure that his cheeks must have been as red as a tato "You look so beautiful when you do that" said Ada, roaming both of her hands on his chest, slowly tracing a line just above the button of his pants. "I haven't done anything special" said Gob with a breathy laugh while turning his head to look at her, cupping her rear with both of his hands to keep her grinding on a particular spot between his leg.<br/>She took his hint and put more effort into her administrations and swallowed his first moan of the evening with a gentle kiss, following a familiar path to that spot right under his jaw that reduced him to putty. "Ada..." moaned Gob arching into her with his hips and tilting his neck to give her easier access. "You were saying something about going upstairs...?" he asked grinding his hips to let her feel his hardening member. <br/>With a laugh she kissed him one last time, before rising on her feet and prompted him up the stair to go into their room.<br/>The bed was empty, but on the nightstand there was a small metal box "Before you open it, let me explain a bit" she said, sitting on the bed and gesturing at him to do the same "I want this night to be all about you Gob; you've worked so much to become what you are today and I would like to reward you and help you relax a bit" she said, taking his hands into hers "Inside the box there are some things that I'd like to use with you, on you more specifically" she continued, handing him the box "You can choose what you want to use- I mean, if you don't want to do something..." she blurted out blushing, seeing the face he made at the contents of his present "we don't have to do anything you don't want to".<br/>"I-..." started Gob "I think I understand how you want to use most of this stuff but... a mutfruit?" he said eyeing the fruit, noticing that she had carved the inside.<br/>"I had a girl-talk with Nova some time ago, and she suggested to me some things..." she said with nonchalance "But Gobbie, I'm not sure you understood what I told you. The things inside the box are for <em>you</em>. For <em>me</em> to use <em>on you</em>. Got my message honey?" she asked.<br/>He took another look at the contents inside the box and took them out one by one, examining them and gently laying them on the bed. "I- I trust you Ada. If you want to use them on me-"<br/>"Maybe a bit of explaining could help a bit?" she said, taking the objects from the bed and rose to put them on the nightstand. <br/>He gently shook his head "No, I trust you, just- let's- go easy on me, ok?". She took his chin with her right hand and lifted his head to lay a light kiss on his lips "I'm going to the bathroom to change into something more... appropriate for the evening, why don't you undress too? This night is all about you, so just lay on the bed and relax." <br/>He did as she said and undressed himself of his shirts and trousers, laying on the pristine bed just in his boxers. "Oh, Gobbie..." said Ada looking at him while standing on the doorframe, wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of panties and a lace bra that was a couple of sizes too small and barely contained her breasts. He looked at her in awe feeling butterflies in his stomach <br/>"Do you remember the rules?" he nodded eagerly, feeling his blood going south as she straddled him once again "so how do you feel with being a little bit tied up?" she asked gently, taking the soft fabric from the nightstand and curling it up around her hand "Can't have you thrashing around too much, you know?"<br/>"Green" he rasped, lifting his hands to the bedpost "just, not too tight" she gently laughed at that and tied both of his wrists together, kissing them both, and secured them to the wooden bedpost "Of course honey, can't have the clients seeing them right? don't worry, all the bruises that I'll leave on you won't be in... appropriate places" she said pushing her breasts right in his face relishing the feeling of his tongue on her skin and moaned when he sucked on one of her nipples through the fabric of her bra "Damn Ada..." said Gob breathlessly as he switched to her other nipple, letting out a muffled growl at the mewls she was making as she grounded herself on his cock. As she finished fumbling with the ropes on his wrists, she reached to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and scooted back to kneel between his legs, lazily stroking his member through his boxers "Ass up honey" she said looking at him pushing his feet firmly into the mattress so that she could slide down his underpants and free his cock "Look what we have here, all hot and bothered. I'd say you need a reward". She squeezed the bottle and let a big glob of lube in her hands, warming it up and slowly started teasing him sliding her slick fingertips up and down the head of his cock, gently starting to spread the lube, She grasped the base of his member with the other, stroking it with feather-like touches. As she slowly started applying more pressure she felt Gob's breath becoming heavier "Is this good, honey?" she asked, teasing the slit of his cock with her index finger.<br/>"Oh God, Ada" moaned Gob arching into her hands "pleeease..." he let out a grunt as she suddenly changed the pace of the hand that stroke his length as the other kept focusing on his slit, spreading his precum all over the head. "I love feeling your cock in my hands" whispered sultrily twisting her hands in opposite directions as she kept stroking him "I love hearing you groan every time I stroke it" she felt his hips rise in time with the stroke of her hands, hearing a small groan from him every time her hand slapped against the base of his cock.<br/>"Ada, that- I feel like-" he warned her as his hands tugged against the restraint and let out a whimper as soon as she let go of him. <br/>"Now, now, Gobbie," she said, gently caressing the inside of his thigh "We can't have you doing that right now, there are still some things that we have to do, right?" she asked, spreading his leg some more so that she could have easier access. She reached again for the nightstand grabbing the bottle of lube and a vibrator "Where did you even manage to find that?" asked breathlessly Gob. She answered his question with a laugh and squeezed more lube on the tip of her fingers, gently tracing his hole in a circular motion. When he let out a grunt she asked "How do you feel? Everything's good?" He nodded. She slowly started inserting her middle finger, gently rocking it inside out. "I'm trying to do something that should make you feel very good Gobbie, I just need to find... ah!" she exclaimed as she pressed her finger against a spot inside him that left him out of breath and trashing around. He moaned louder and arched against her touch "Ada that's- ohh" he was cut off by a loud grunt as wiggled her finger faster inside him "Yes, <em>yes</em> right there!" Gob mewled when her finger pushed directly against it. She slowed down her administrations and gently took her finger out of him "How was that? Feel ready for some more?" she asked sweetly as she gently massaged his pelvis. He let out a breath and relaxed a bit "Just give me a second. That... that was intense. But I liked that." she smiled at that and kissed his thigh, gently biting here and there. <br/>"All right love" said Gob after a couple of minutes "I think I'm ready for... that.". She took the vibrator in her hand, coating it with lube "I'm going to need you to relax honey" she said,  teasing his hole with the tip "It may hurt a little bit-" she started pushing it in a couple of centimeters and Gob tensed up, curling his toes and letting out a breath "Easy there hun" she stopped "we'll go nice and slow." and pushed some more "almost there..." he arched his back as she touched again that sweet spot inside him "and done!" she said happily while gently stroking his cock to keep him hard "You have been really good honey, you know that, right? And I think you need a reward" Gob nodded in agreement, carefully pushing his body against her hand as she started thrusting in and out listening to the low moans that he tried to muffle by biting his lips. She kept slowly stimulating his prostate while she reached his cock with her mouth, circling the head with her tongue, sucking at the tip and leaving feather-like touches on the base to keep him on edge "Jesus, Ada<em> +</em>" he moaned, thrusting his cock into her mouth "<em>Yes, use your tongue</em>" she laughed a bit, feeling herself growing wetter with every word that left his mouth. "Can I amp it up a little?" asked Ada watching Gob squirming below her "Yes, Ada, please please that-" when she turned the vibrator on growled, every muscle of his body tensed up in pleasure, his cock twitching in her hand, precum leaking from the tip. She clamped her thighs together to ease a bit of the need she felt burning between her legs after all this evening was about him. She took the vibrator once again in her hands thrusting it in and out, earning loud moans of approval with every wave of pleasure he felt "Ada, I'm- I'm close, reeeally close" he said thrusting against her hand "I'm going to-" she pressed firmly against him "Let it all go honey" He suddenly felt heat radiating off his skin and an echo of pleasure; then it hit. He cussed and screamed her name as he felt wave after wave of pleasure smashing into his groin. He quivered as he gasped for air as he rode out the last waves of his intense orgasm and was left putty on the bed, twitching in pleasure as the vibrator still worked his insides. When he felt his cock twitching, he looked down and realized that even though he came, he hadn't actually ejaculated and was still hard "Ada, that was... I've never felt something like that in my entire life" he panted, looking at her "I'm so proud of you Gobbie" she said lovingly, leaving a trail of kisses from his cock up to his neck before kissing him deeply, prying his mouth open with her tongue and clashing their lips together, swallowing every moan he made. Her hand caressed his cheek one last time, before grabbing the mutfruit beside them and went back between his legs, taking hold to the vibrator once again and started thrusting it inside and outside of his hole earning a low moan out of him "Now Gobbie, this may feel a little bit... weird?" she said, making a funny face "But I'm sure you'll like it very much! could you please close your eyes?" he moved his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, then he felt something wet descend down his member. "Ohh Ada, is that the fucking mutfruit" he said, thrusting his hips up "Feels good hun?" asked Ada, squeezing the fruit tighter against him before taking his head in her mouth, creating a vacuum with her cheeks "Yes Ada", moaned Gob. He pleaded at her to move faster, his words becoming more incomprehensible as the pleasure built up in him "Yes, tighter- just like that" she heard him whisper while he thrashed his head between his arms. She was so focused on his cock that she almost forgot about that "Gobbie..." she said, lifting her head from his cock  "Can I amp it up a little more?" she asked. He didn't really give a vocal answer- everything that came out of his mouth was just a blubbered mess- but the hard ground of his hips against her hand counted as a yes she supposed so she shifted the velocity of the vibrator to high, and he just lost it. Gob started trashing his legs and hooked them around her to try and keep himself steadier as he thrust against the mutfruit around his cock, with the vibrator hitting the right spot every time his hips touched the mattress.  He couldn't seem to manage to make any other sounds outside growls, loud moans and Ada's name and she found it extremely thrilling. "Gobbie, you've been so good for me tonight, yes" she said tightening the grip on his cock "Ada, pleaseplease" he pleaded her "I'm so close, pleeease" he couldn't manage to stay still on the ben "<em>Faster, yes, I'm </em>right<em> there</em>" he kept pleading her until all of his body went spasmed and went rigid. Ada felt Gob's leg around her tightening and saw him humping the mutfruit in her hand with a broken pace untile he screamed out her name as he came, his cock spurting hot jets of semen all over his stomach. <br/>When he came down from the high he still quivered, and shuddered hard as she removed both the mutfruit and the vibrator from him. She rose from the bed and went straight to the restraint on his wrists, freeing them and kissing them oh-so-gently while he tried to regain control over his body. She moved to the other side of the room to take a damp rag to clean him from his own semen and the mutfruit juice but when she stood near him he stopped her "Wai- wait a second please" she turned to look at him quizzically "still too sensitive, I can't-" he was cut off by his own moan and shuddered as she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, sending jolts of pleasure all along his body and moaned as she felt his hands scratching her back.<br/>"Love" she heard him say "what about you? Have you...?" he trailed off. "Don't worry Gob, this night was supposed to about you, I got off enough just by watching you" she said, softly caressing his face.<br/>"Please hun?" pleaded Gob "I don't think I've got the strength to move right now, but I want to pleasure you too." She looked at him lovingly before removing her soaked panties and climbed on the bed, straddling his face with her thighs, positioning herself just above his mouth. As soon as Gob got to work she gripped the bedpost in front of her, gently rocking her hips on his face; she already felt so close to cumming. "Oh yes Gobbie" she moaned as he flicked his tongue particularly hard at her clit "Like that, just like that honey". She kept mewling Gob's name louder and louder as she neared her climax and let out a stream of curses as he used the flat of his tongue to lick all of her, alternating the flicks to kisses to her bundle of nerves. As he felt her moans becoming more loud pitched,  he pursed his lips and sucked hard on her clit, making her cum with a scream; his name on her lips.<br/>Ada climbed down from his face and cleaned both his face and body with the damp rag just to snuggle tightly against his side and cover them both with a blanket immediately later. Gob pulled her tighter against him, intertwining his legs with hers "I don't know how you came up with all that but... damn Ada" laughed Gob. "Only for you honey, always for you" she said, kissing his cheeks and nuzzling her head against his neck, breathing in his scent "You've come so far Gobbie; last year you wouldn't even look at me in the eyes and now," she paused to look at him in the eyes "Proud owner of the town's saloon, and boyfriend to a dashingly beautiful woman, who murdered the evil ex-owner to rescue the love of her life. Nice uh?" <br/>"I love you Ada" said Gob after kissing her, "Love you too hun. You tell me when you want to do that again, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>